I like adventures
by superhero2084
Summary: The boys get a voice mail in the middle of the night with a address and name from Bobby. Telling them to pick somebody up and to bring her to him. Starts somewhere in season 7. The boys and this stranger have to join together and do whatever they can to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Time to start a new story. I haven't really wrote in a long time. So please bare with me. But this story is going to take place somewhere in season 7. Not sure which Character my OC is going to fall in love with yet. It will have light profanity. Will have drinking. And I'm going to make this story my own. I promise that its not going to be lovey dovey right from the beginning. Also my character isn't going to be a total badass. I would really enjoy yalls input. So reviews are much appreciated. :) CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH LONGER!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Besides Anastasia and Tito!

Story: The boys get a voice mail in the middle of the night with a address and name from Bobby. Telling them to pick somebody up and to bring her to him.

* * *

"Meeeeeooooowwwwww!"

"Hmm? Five more minutes." I moaned. Pushing my poor cat Tito off my face.

"MEEEEOOOWW!" Tito screeched biting my ear.

"Okay, Okay." Picking up my feline of a friend off my chest. I crawled out of bed. "Ready for some breakfast?" Purring and rubbing my face. "I'll take that as a yes." Giggling I walked into my tiny kitchen.

_'My name is Anastasia Bailey. I have many secrets that in time will be told. But for now we will take it slow. I'm 24 years old; I live in New Haven, Connecticut. I attend Yale University; I am hoping to soon have my doctorates Veterinary Medicine."_

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" I called

Tito ran in prancing like a little prince with his head held high. "Meow." He purred

"Eat quickly. I have a class to get to." Patting his head I headed to jump in the shower.

'Ugh. I have no time to wash my hair.' I thought looking over towards my nightstand. 'Why do I always sleep in.' sighing I stripped real quick and jumped in the shower.

"_Son of a bitch!" _

I heard someone scream from outside my bathroom door.

"Great!" sighing and opening one of my drawers and taking out my .45 caliber from one of the many pointless bens I have under my sink. "I don't have time for the shit." I growled loading the clip then wrapping myself in a towel. 'Well guess whoever wanted to mess my morning up will get a show."

Quietly stepping out of my bathroom, and then peaking around the corner into the living room. Two men were sitting in my living. 'What the hell.' Tito hopped up in the bigger of the guys lap.

"Meow?"

"Hi what's your name?" The bigger guy asked. Smiling and petting under his chin.

"Traitor." I grumbled quietly. 'I need to get this over with and go to school. Can't miss another day of class.' Stepping out from behind the corner I held my gun straight at the shorter of the two guys.

"What the hell are you two doing in my apartment?" I scowled stepping forward.

"Whoa now." The one that was petting my cat stood with both hands up. "We didn't come here for trouble."

"Then why are you in my apartment?" I yelled stepping forward staying my gun off safety.

"Your father sent us." The shorter one said grinning and looking me up and down. "Do you always great your guests looking like that?" he smirked.

"Shit." I walked over to the kitchen and took one of the many full whiskey bottles off the counter taking a huge drink. Placing the bottle and my gun on the counter, I looked over to the two rather attractive guys in my living room. "And who are you?"

"I'm Sam." The taller on said then pointed over to the shorter one who was still looking me up and down. "And that's Dean, my brother."

"Hi." He waved with a silly grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the whiskey bottle to the living room.

"Winchester?" I raised my eyebrow. They both glanced at each other then back at me. "Double shit." I sighed and took another large drink out of the whiskey bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Anastasia and Tito

* * *

"No!" I yelled.

Not in a towel anymore. I was running around my apartment putting together all my school stuff. "I have a life now." I sighed putting my text books in my bag. "I changed my last name to keep away from that life." Sitting down on the love seat across from the boys.

"We had no idea that Bobby had a kid." Sam said shocked

"Well he probably doesn't like to talk too much about me." I laughed. "I wasn't the best kid." She stared looking over at Dean.

He kept pulling Titos tale every time he stuck his butt in his face. "Stop that." I snapped.

"I don't like cats." Dean said pulling his tale lightly again. Which he got a hiss in return.

"Well he doesn't like you." I sighed. "I'm sorry Sam." I looked back over to him "I just don't think I can go back there." I stood trying to find my laptop and tablet. "And you still haven't told me the reason why he wants me."

"He didn't tell us anything." Sam said looking down at his hands. "We just got a voice mail this morning saying we have to bring you to him." He sighed and looked over to Dean who kept putting the cat back on the ground. "I'm sorry but you must come with us." Sam stood walking over to my bookcase.

"I'm not going anywhere." Putting the rest of my stuff in my bag. "You guys can leave when you want." Pulling my bag and purse over my shoulders. " I have class to get too."

"No you don't." Dean said standing up grabbing my arm. "You're going to go pack a bag and come with us." I ripped my arm out of his grip glaring up at him.

"No." I simply said. Pushing him out of the way.

"Stop! Bobby says you're in trouble!" Dean snapped.

I stopped walking and turned around to look at Sam and Dean. Sighing I dropped my bags on the ground. "Fine." Walking up to Dean who now had his arms crossed and who was standing tall. "You will be taking my straight home after I speak with my father." I poked him in the chest. I walked past him with tito following me close behind. "Give me 10 minutes." I slammed my bedroom door shut.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit SHIT!" I cried pulling a duffel bag from my closet. "How and the hell did he find me." I said aloud, while throwing numerous different kinds of clothes, shoes, and bathroom things into my bag.

Walking over to my nightstand I took out my different credit cards, , and cash. Running back to my closet I took a satchel and threw everything in it. Also taking out a kennel to put tito in. _'I was not leaving him here.'_

Putting a jacket over my tank top; and a short wig black wig to cover up my red hair. "Tito." I whistled and he jumped in the kennel. "Good boy!" I rubbed under his chin. Pulling another gun and knife from under my bed. It was time to go.

I crawled out the small window and down the fire escape being as quick and quiet as possible. I knew I didn't have much time before the found out that I wasn't there anymore.

Getting to the bottom, I took a pair of keys out of my satchel and hopped into my old VW Beatle. Throwing my duffel bag in the back and tito in the front. I tried to start my car. "Do not give me crap today please!" I prayed pushing in the clutch.

Once I finally got it to start I turned to tito and opened up his kennel. "Meow." He wined and jumped in my lap. "I know buddy." I rubbed his head, put my car in gear and left my apartment complex.

* * *

Driving twelve hours straight to Illinois. I found a cheap motel. Purchased a room for a week. And now I lay on a nasty motel room bed with my only family. My cat.

* * *

It's been two days and they still haven't found me. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when I saw a preview on tv about a big party happening at a club. "MEOWWW." Screamed tito from the floor pawing the screen. Laughing I rinsed my mouth out and walked over to tito. "I guess Mommy should go have some fun tonight."

"Don't I look good?" I said spinning around looking in the tiny motel mirror.

I was wearing an all black dress. Skin tight, with slits down the sides and arms. Wearing six inch heels, and my short black wig. "Don't wait up for me." I called back to tito who was laying at the edge of the bed watching tv. 'I swear that cat is weird.' I thought

I've been in the club for about 3 hours now. And I was already gone. I've had about 7 shots and 3 beers. It would probably be a good idea to go back to the motel. But of course when I get this drunk everybody is my friend.

Giggling "You guys are so sweet." I slurred running my finger down one of the many frat boys that I was hanging out with. "What do you guys say about taking shots?" I smiled

"HELL YEAH!" All the guys yelled.

After another hour. I was on the table with a bottle of vodka singing and dancing to 'Will. Scream and Shout' all the frat boys were looking up at me. 'Thank god I decided to wear some kind of panty.'

"ANASTAISA SINGER!"

Dropping the bottle of vodka and spinning around a little too fast. I tripped and almost fell off the table.

One of the frat boys gladly grabbed me and steadied me back on the table. "Come on girl, dance!" One screamed while slapping my butt.

"She is done dancing." Dean growled pushing the boys out of the way. "Get down!" Dean yelled trying to grab my leg.

"You don't tell me what to do!" I glared kicking his hand away. I turned around to see Sam with pleading eyes.

"Please Anastasia." Sam said walking up to the table.

I smiled wide. "SAMMY!" I laughed and jumped off the table into his arms wrapping my arm around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Uhhhh…" He paused with his arms stretched out. "Are you ready to go?" wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her up.

"She's not going anywhere." One of the frat boys said trying to pull my arm from Sams neck.

"Ughh!" I groaned. "Sam. I'm too drunk. I want to go to bed." I snuggled my head in his neck trying to get my arm from that stupid kids grasp.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled trying to get the kid away from me.

"BACK OFF!" Dean growled punching the poor kid in the nose. All the other frat boys backed off.

"What the hell!" I chuckled and lifted my head up to see the kid on the floor. The room started to spin and I laid my head on Sams shoulder. "I wanna go home." I cried.

"Okay were leaving." Sam said rubbing my back.

Once we got out to the Impala Sam tried to get me to let go so he could lay me in the back seat. "No." I stopped him and gripped tighter.

"Dean!" Sam groaned. "Get her off."

"That's all you Sammy." Dean smirked climbing into the driver's seat. "Just sit in the front seat. The motel isn't that far away."

Sam sighed and slowly sat in the passenger seat with me kind of straddling him.

Once all situated Sam gently pulled my head up to look at my face to make sure I was okay. "She seems fine." Sam said looking over at Dean. "Just really drunk." He laughed.

"You think." Dean said looking over to the girl. "Hey, do you think that's really her hair?" he questioned.

"THIS IS NOT MY HAIR!" I yelled laughing and ripping my wig off. "It was suppose to hide my 'Identity'." I said putting my fingers up in quotations. "Guess it didn't work." I shrugged.

Dean looked at her shocked. "Okay." He laughed "You are going to bed once we get to the motel and then right in the morning were going to see Bobby." Dean looked over to me.

WHAM

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean said holding his nose. "WHAT THE HELL!" He said whipping the car over on the side of the road. "She hit me!" He said looking at his hands. "And I'm bleeding."

"I am not going to see him." I pouted crossing my arms and leaning back on the dash board. "I will punch you too." I said poking Sams chest. He still had a hand firmly on my waist so I won't go anywhere.

Holding up his free hand. "I'm not taking you anywhere." He looked over at Dean apologetically.

"TAKE ME TO TITO!" I cried putting my face in my hands.

"Okay!" Dean yelled back. Starting the Impala and driving to the motel.

After ten minutes of fighting and arguing about how to unlock my motel room. Dean took the keys from my hand and pushed me inside.

"Go to bed." Dean said pointed at one of the beds.

"Butthead." Crossing my arms and slamming down on the bed. "Tito." I whined and he jumped up curling under my arm. Not even five minutes of laying down I blacked out.


End file.
